


Adulation and Humectation

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Church Sex, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a snowy night in a church, Freed and Laxus find solace, not in gods, but in each other.</p><p>"We worship that which we adore most in this life," Laxus said softly. "Ain't nothing sacrilegious about that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adulation and Humectation

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus Love Fest, Day 4: Gentle Worship  
> Fraxus Love Fest, Day 5: Wet
> 
> I realized my ideas for Days 4 and 5 meshed perfectly, so this entry is for both days.
> 
> Bookcover by laxybutt and used with permission - <http://laxybutt.tumblr.com/post/138861284343/>
> 
> DEFINITIONS:
> 
>  **Adulation** – excessive devotion to someone  
>  **Humectation** – the action of wetting or moistening

Thunder God.

If he thought back to it, Freed was the one who came up with the name Thunder God Tribe. Laxus had not cared much about what those three called their little team, so long as they were strong and did not get in his way. If they wanted to be bodyguards, whatever. Maybe he even liked the idea of being described as a god. He had an excessive amount of hubris back then.

He had been humbled a lot by that metal lizard and pink-haired fire-brat.

He was not a god.

People who hurt their companions did not deserve to be worshiped, nor even respected.

So why? Why did Freed still…?

It had been a long journey through icy rain. When it finally turned to snow, they knew they had to stop. The inn was run-down and had only one room left. Bickslow and Evergreen offered to find shelter elsewhere, but Laxus was not about to hear it. Bickslow's nose was runny and red. Evergreen could barely speak with a raw cough. They needed warmth and rest. He decided to seek sanctuary in a nearby church, leaving the two of them to recover their health.

Freed would not even hear of leaving his side. Surely, he must be just as cold as the others, but he insisted Laxus would need his runes to keep warm that night.

The church let them in but could not provide much. Winter had been harsh, they were not the first travelers to seek refuge from the storms pelting the valley, and their three spare rooms were already given over to two families with children and a group of orphans. Laxus assured them that a room with a fireplace was plenty. They were shown to the head monk's private library.

The fire crackled. Freed set up runes of protection for the night that also kept the tiny library warm. Laxus spread their clothes near the fire to dry. The monks gave them wine and some bread, they only items they had to spare. Freed still had some food in their pack, although they had to be sparingly eating it so it would last until they made it to their destination.

Laxus stayed near the fire, gazing into it thoughtfully. He normally avoided churches. Ever since that day in Kardia Cathedral…

"I would love a library like this."

He looked over to Freed. What was he talking about? This room was small, and although stacked floor to ceiling with shelves, this was maybe a portion of Freed's own book collection.

"You can't find some of these books anymore." He pulled one off the shelf and thumbed through it. "I wish I had brought my Gale-Force reading glasses."

Was this an attempt at small talk? Freed should know that Laxus was bad at that sort of thing. He looked back to the fireplace. "Read what you can tonight. Tomorrow, we press on. If Bickslow and Ever are sick, we'll leave them behind. No other choice."

"Tonight?" Freed put the book away, walked back to Laxus, and stood beside him. "Tonight, I attend to you. You're right, we have no choice but to continue. Even if only one of us makes it, we can't delay. So tonight, I'll make sure you can continue, no matter what." His dead serious face changed to a smile. "It would be best if we both can make it, though, right?"

"I'd prefer that," Laxus admitted.

Freed looked overjoyed. He scooted over to the fire. A bucket of water sat near it to warm up. The church had no baths, but they provided a small tub and this bucket, along with towels. The tub was too small for a man like Laxus to sit in, but he could stand. At least then the water would not get all over the floor.

"Let me wash you," Freed offered.

They had done this before, but usually in public baths. Never once alone like this.

"You should remove all clothing," Freed said, sounding resolute, not at all like the fan-boy people mistook him for. He also pulled off a robe he had been wearing, courtesy of the monks, and his underwear.

Nakedness between the teammates was not unusual. They even got used to Evergreen being naked, and she was confident enough with her body not to act squeamish around the three men. So Laxus removed his last bits of clothing and simply stood in the wooden tub.

"I think this is a wine press," Freed mentioned. "It seems to be stained purple, and it's very old. I hope it doesn't stain your feet." He dipped a washcloth into the warm water. "Oh! It's a lot hotter than I thought. Forgive me if it's too warm."

He walked up behind Laxus and started on his shoulders. The hot cloth felt good on his frigid skin. Laxus wondered, how could some wimp like Gray Fullbuster stand in the middle of a blizzard naked? Even his fur coat had barely given protection against the rain and freezing temperatures.

As Freed washed his back, Laxus stared at the fire. The last time he was in a church was that fateful Fantasia. The man he was back then … Laxus hated him now. He was arrogant and power hungry. He deserved to be kicked out of the guild for hurting so many and for threatening the entire city.

And why?

To prove himself?

Pathetic!

"You're brooding."

There was no point in denying it. Laxus knew he must have one hell of a scowl on his face.

"Is it the location? You avoid churches now."

Was he that obvious?

Freed walked around in front of him and looked up with sorrowful eyes. "Laxus, everyone has forgiven you. When are you ever going to forgive yourself?"

He still stared into the flames and muttered, "Who knows?"

Freed set the cloth down and held onto Laxus' shoulders. "Listen to me! You are a good man. You made a mistake, you were punished, you repented, and you reformed."

"I hurt a lot of people." Finally, he looked Freed in the eyes. "I got you hurt. You, Bickslow, Ever … you all ended up injured because of my stupid pride."

"It was our choice to follow you, and I, for one, would not change that decision."

"Even knowing it's a stupid one? A wrong one?" Laxus shook his head. "If you had talked me out of it—"

"You never would have learned your lesson," Freed said right over him. "Me, as well. You're a hard-headed man, Laxus, and so am I. Why do you think your grandfather asked me to watch over you? You were too stubborn for your own good, and I was too stubborn to give up on you. I followed you … blindly. Believe me, it was a hard lesson, realizing you're not…"

He could not finish, but Laxus knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not a god."

Freed's turquoise eyes gazed up sadly. "No … you're not. You're not perfect. You're not infallible. But I realized something that day. All three of us did." He rubbed his hands over Laxus' biceps. "We admire you anyway. You're still our Thunder God, even as an imperfect man." His hands continued to rub Laxus' wet skin, tracing over the tattoos and the firm pectorals. "We love you, despite your flaws." He leaned forward and kissed Laxus in the center of his chest.

"Freed," he whispered with a tensed brow.

" _I_ … love you," he breathed, kissing along the wet skin. "Whatever the man in front of me is, this is what I admire, what I adore." His lips brought him lower and lower. At the navel, he looked up and saw anguish in Laxus' face. "This is what I worship, and it doesn't matter if it's a god or a man." He raised up to full height and looked Laxus straight in the face. "It's you! And that's all I need."

Laxus still looked frustrated. "I don't deserve—"

"Let _me_ decide that!" he snapped.

Laxus closed his mouth. He saw the stubbornness in Freed's face and knew from experience that arguing with him was pointless.

"I can never win a debate with you."

Freed's smile lifted his cheeks. "You haven't yet."

Freed dropped to his knees in front of the wooden tub and cradled Laxus' cock, stroking it delicately.

"Freed," Laxus gasped, his face flushing. "We're in a church!"

Devious eyes gazed up at him. "That's where one worships." He planted kisses up and down as the member lengthened and rose. "Prostrated before perfection and ready to deliver an oral orison." He licked up the length slowly.

"God!" gasped Laxus. "Wait. I don't deserve—"

"Shut up."

Freed thrust his mouth onto the arousal, and Laxus strained to hold back from making a sound. His hands grabbed into Freed's hair, loving him for doing this, for staying by him, the one man he had trusted the most for … how many years? It felt like his life did not truly begin until Freed entered it.

Freed pulled back, stroking while kissing the balls. "According to Fiorean mythology, a man can become a god." He smiled up at Laxus and nuzzled the flushed cock. "I consider myself blessed to have known you and loved you now, when you are mortal." He kissed the cock and licked up some drips. "Should you become the god I see in you, or even if you live and die a human like the rest of us, I would be the luckiest man alive if I could merely stay by your side to the end of my days." Freed swallowed down the cock and pressed it as deep as he could go.

Laxus stroked through the long, green hair as he watched Freed's ministrations. He wished he knew how to speak as eloquently as Freed. There was so much he felt, but he did not know the right words.

"I'm the lucky one," he said instead. "To have you. I need nothing else."

It seemed those simple words were all he needed to say. Freed hummed with contentment, and the vibration buzzed through Laxus' arousal.

"Damn, Freed," he whispered. "It's been too long. This whole mission. Too damn long."

They never had time to be intimate on missions, and this one had been plain miserable due to the weather. With all four curling together for warmth, he had felt Freed beside him without being able to truly touch him. It seemed that denial had been aching in Freed as well. Laxus saw his hand down, stroking himself as he sucked on Laxus.

"Don't finish yourself," he ordered.

Freed's hand left off pleasuring himself. Instead, both hands grabbed Laxus' ass, pulling him in closer, pounding down deeper.

"Shit … shit, Freed!"

He strained to keep quiet, lest they alert the monks to their blasphemous actions. Laxus gritted his teeth and held back the moans brewing in his chest.

He grabbed the green hair just a little tighter. "F-Freed! Can I?"

He gave a hum of acknowledgement and continued. Laxus' hips thrust into his mouth, driving himself closer the edge. He began to pant, almost forgetting to keep quiet. The pleasure was overwhelming. Knowing Freed adored him, worshiped him, _loved_ him…

"Nnngh … Fre- … _Freed!_ "

He was loved. Despite all the sins of the past, at least this one man still loved him.

That was all he truly needed. Freed's love. It was the most holy thing of all.

"Freed … mmh … so good."

He felt swallowing and let out a satisfied sigh. Then Freed pulled back and continued to worship him, cradling the softened cock in both hands, licking it, cleaning it, kissing it with gentleness. Laxus reached down and stroked over his head, down to his shoulders, through wet hair and moist skin.

"You're freezing," he realized in concern.

Laxus pulled Freed up by the hand, stepped out of the tub, and brought him over to the fire. He picked up his coat, now dried, and draped it over Freed's thin shoulders. His large hands rubbed up and down the chilly arms.

"If you were cold, you should have said something."

"I never feel cold when I'm with you."

Laxus paused and looked down at him. His coat slumped on Freed's slimmer frame. He pulled the swordsman in closer, right up against his own naked body, and hugged him for more warmth. That was when he felt the hardness below poking into his thigh.

"A god needs an angel." Laxus dropped to his knee in front of Freed and gazed up with the firelight flickering in his eyes. "Luckily, I have one right here."

Freed laughed and was ready to assure him, he was no angel. Far from it! He used dark magic, he took on demonic forms, and his past…

Then he realized, Laxus was no different. He had been a weak child artificially made stronger. He had sinned gravely against his guildmates. His pride had destroyed him before.

They were so similar.

Maybe Makarov saw that as well when he ordered Freed to be Laxus' bodyguard.

Laxus licked up Freed's arousal and kissed the tip, yanking him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw the man he admired—no, worshiped—kneeling to him this time.

"You don't have to," he protested.

"Don't you think I know that," Laxus grumbled. "Now shut up. You're my angel, and we're in a church." He smiled up at Freed. "That makes me a blessed man, right?"

"Laxus," he whispered in awe.

He slowly laid kisses up the arousal. "I'd be nothing without you, Freed," he said, letting his lips flutter over the inflamed skin. "Nothing at all. I'd probably be dead."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. How many times have you saved my life? How many times have you stopped me from doing something damn stupid?" Laxus stopped and looked up at Freed seriously. "Thank you."

Then, to put gratitude into action, he wrapped his lips around Freed's arousal and sucked. A spiraling moan whirled up Freed's throat, cut off a little too late. He cringed and hoped the monks had gone to bed already.

Laxus did not admonish him. He hummed at the sound, loving how it echoed through the church's small library. Freed's nimble hands clutched into his hair, alternating between pulling with desperation and petting with deep love.

"Laxus…"

He loved the way Freed moaned his name with such devotion.

"So good."

He liked to know he could pleasure Freed as much as this incredible angel worked so hard to praise and worship him. He wanted to hear more sounds, more proof. He sucked faster, savoring the taste as Freed dripped over his tongue.

"A-ah!"

He loved this man.

"Lax- … nngh!"

He adored this man.

"Oh … God … gonna…"

He worshiped this man!

"Ah! Aaah!"

There was no holy food, no ichor nor ambrosia, that compared to this. He savored it all, this sacred drink pouring out from his beloved angel.

"Lax- … oh god … w-we're in a church and … and we…"

Laxus licked his lips clean. He tugged Freed down, and the swordsman collapsed to his knees, falling into the broad chest. Laxus wrapped his arms around the coat and stroked along Freed's long hair.

"We worship that which we adore most in this life," Laxus said softly. "Ain't nothing sacrilegious about that."

They laid down together on a pallet by the fire, the coat covering both of their naked bodies. The warmth between them banished the winter chill. The fireplace crackled as they caressed each other with gentleness.

"I hope this mission ends soon," Freed said sleepily.

Laxus grunted with his eyes closed. "I almost wish Bickslow and Ever came down with a cold so it can be just us."

Freed lifted up and glared at him. "Laxus, that's a _horrible_ thing to wish."

He peeked an eye open. "Just kidding. I do want a mission for just the two of us, though. Like the old days."

Freed settled back down onto Laxus' chest. "That was a long, long time ago."

Laxus gave gentle strokes along Freed's hair. "I miss those times."

"We weren't like _this_ back then."

He laughed sleepily. "No, we were both cautious around each other. It took a while to get to this point. But I like it," he sighed, sinking deeper toward sleep. "Like this."

Freed hummed in agreement and snuggled in, happy their relationship developed into such a close bond. It was the sort of bond he hoped never grew old and faded.

"Hey, Laxus?"

He was answered with a snore. Freed tried to raise up, but Laxus' arms were curled around him. Freed sighed and shook his head. This big oaf could drop off to sleep so quickly.

"Goodnight, Laxus."

* * *

The next morning was back to icy rain. Freed ran out into the village just after breakfast and found a magical tarp that would shield all four of them from the weather. The cold and the mud were another issue, but they had to press on.

"Evergreen has a bad cough," he reported to Laxus. "She's being stubborn, of course, and won't stop traveling."

"Send a note ahead to the next town," Laxus told him. "Have a healer ready for her, and arrange for transportation."

"You hate that," Freed pointed out.

"I don't want everyone getting sick just because I get a little queasy in cars."

"A _little_ queasy?" Freed muttered, remembering the last time they rode a train. "Fine, but I'm not on vomit cleanup duty this time."

Once they were all packed, Freed went outside to figure out how the tarp worked, with four levitating spheres that formed a magic shield overhead. Laxus finished packing their supplies and donated to the church in thanks for their hospitality.

The head monk came to see them off. "Safe journey, my son."

"Much oblige." Laxus looked around at the cavernous interior. "This church is really nice."

The monk bowed in humble thanks. "I hope you found a bit of spirituality and solace while you were here."

Laxus laughed gruffly and shouldered his pack. "Yeah. I prayed to an angel and realized how blessed I am."

He turned and left the monk with a quizzical look. Freed had finally gotten the tarp to obey, and he smiled over his shoulder at Laxus. Seeing that smile was all Laxus needed.

Maybe Freed worshiped him as a god, but to Laxus, the real divine creature was this green angel.


End file.
